


Like Somebody Missed Me

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too much. Missed you too much.” Luke babbled, as Michael nosed his way into Luke’s embrace, kissing at his jawline. He bit lightly on Luke’s earlobe then blew on it to soothe any sting he might have left behind. “Let me fix it. Make it all up to you.” he whispered lowly.</p><p>Michael's been away and now that he's back Luke can't wait to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Somebody Missed Me

“Babe, unh babe, don’t you, wanna go, to dinner first?” Michael gasped out, having to stop every couple seconds for Luke to kiss him again. Luke had pushed him up against the front door the minute Michael had walked in. He must’ve just been waiting there, standing in the hallway, waiting for Michael to get home, growing hard in his jeans. Now Luke’s hips were flush with Michael’s, and he was grabbing for Michael’s jacket, pushing the denim off his shoulders. “Yeah. Sure. Later. But you’ve been gone for weeks, wanted to, figured we could, need you to... sex?” Luke begged, irises bright beneath dilated pupils. 

It would have taken a much stronger man than Michael to deny Luke in that moment, the younger boy’s eyelashes practically fluttering at him, his lips pouted petulantly. He managed to pull off adorable and sexy all at once, and it had Michael nodding his head and pushing Luke down the hall, towards their bedroom. “Yeah. Sex.” Michael agreed. 

In their room Michael wasted no time in leaning Luke down onto the bed, hovering above him, taking in the sight. Luke’s skin was flushed red, and his arms were held out and up, still hooked around Michael’s neck. His hips were canting up towards Michael as his breath came in broken pants. “Looks like somebody missed me.” Michael said with a smile, hating how he couldn’t make it a smirk. He had been aiming for cocky, but all that came out was how genuinely flattered and amazed he was at the boy beneath him. “Too much. Missed you too much.” Luke babbled, as Michael nosed his way into Luke’s embrace, kissing at his jawline. He bit lightly on Luke’s earlobe then blew on it to soothe any sting he might have left behind. “Let me fix it. Make it all up to you.” he whispered lowly. “Please, Mikey.” Luke groaned.

Michael wormed his way out of Luke’s grasp so he could undress them both. Michael loved undressing Luke when he was like this. When he was too desperate and turned on to worry about feeling ashamed, or to try and hide his skin the second Michael uncovered it. Luke was beautiful, and Michael hoped with all his heart, that at least in these moments, Luke believed that too. “Taking too long. Hurry up, fuck me. Wanna feel you already...” Luke whispered, reaching out to Michael yet again.

“I know baby, I know, just a moment more.” he assured Luke as he rummaged through their bedside drawer for what he needed. Once he was back on the bed he sat down beside Luke, and grabbed an extra pillow from his side of the bed. “Lift your head baby, want to prop you up so I can see how pretty you look getting fucked...” Michael said, and Luke whined as he pushed himself up on his elbows so that Michael could adjust the pillows. Michael couldn’t resist leaning down into Luke’s space, laying his lips on the boy’s mouth, eyes closing as their noses brushed. It’d been far too long, making Michael crazy with overdue affection. He moved down the bed little by little, taking the liberty of kissing down Luke’s torso as he went. 

At the foot of the bed he carefully lifted Luke’s ankles, spreading his long legs wider. “You ready?” Michael asked as he uncapped the bottle he’d grabbed earlier. “Been ready Mikey...” Luke whimpered as Michael coated his fingers, lightly pressing one against Luke’s rim. Michael worked his middle finger in to the knuckle, and Luke pushed down and clenched around it, needing more. “God I love it when you get like this...” Michael spoke softly, watching as Luke’s expression melted, surrendered to him. “I love it when you get me like this.” Luke confessed and Michael blushed as he kissed Luke in response.

Michael soon had two fingers worked into Luke, crooking them just so, hitting the spot that had Luke seeing stars. Michael brought his left hand up, brushing his fingers over the soft skin of Luke’s hip. He pulled his hand further up, laying his palm flat over Luke’s belly button, and began to press down firmly and slowly. “Can you feel me here baby? Feel me in your gut?” he asked and Luke nodded furiously, eyes blinking fast, mouth hanging open. “More. Wanna feel even more.” Luke gasped. 

Michael pulled back and got a condom on as quickly as he could, desperate to be inside Luke already. Luke held his breath as Michael pushed inside, finally feeling full, complete again. He was finally being fucked smooth and slow, and Luke loved it, but he needed more. His fingernails were dug into Michael’s shoulders, sure to leave marks the next day. “Harder.” Luke begged, and Michael listened, driving into Luke deeper and faster. “Better?” he asked and Luke moaned. “Best. Not going to last much longer...” he said. “Go ahead baby, cum for me. I know you’ve been waiting.” Michael said, his forehead shining with sweat as he took Luke’s cock in hand, jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Gonna cum.” Luke said, not even finishing his words before he was tensing up and cumming, all over Michael’s hand and both of their stomachs. “Beautiful...” Michael muttered, mostly to himself. A moment later Michael was breathing fast, letting out little noises as he got closer. “Going to cum now baby...” he warned Luke, and Luke leaned up to kiss Michael as he came.   
Michael pulled out and laid down beside Luke, knowing he was still too blissed out to really move yet. Luke took it upon himself to get up and get cool rags for them both, cleaning them both up and pulling the covers up over their intertwined bodies. Luke reached up and brushed the hair off Michael’s forehead, looking at him fondly. “I love you Mikey.” he whispered. “I love you too baby...” Michael replied, sighing happily as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think through comments and/or kudos, all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
